


Безымянный драббл [2]

by Achernar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Безымянный драббл [2]

\- Эй! Саске-теме! Ты жив тут ещё?  
В доме пахнет яблоками - густо, свежо и ярко, так что невольно хочется улыбаться, и пробовать этот ароматный воздух на вкус, заталкивать в рот большими кусками не жуя.  
Наруто и улыбается - светло и солнечно, и ещё - немного грустно, оттого, что все эти улыбки пропадут даром, в вечную темноту. Это не его вина, ни один Хокаге не может спасти всех, да и Хокаге-то он тогда ещё не был, но стыд теперь всегда будет ступать шаг в шаг с Узумаки Наруто.  
\- Чего припёрся? - недовольно бросает Саске, тяжело опираясь о стену. Обманчиво тяжело - уж в своей-то квартире он ориентируется идеально.  
Наруто корчит недовольную рожу, вспоминает, что его кривляния всё равно не будут увидены, и сбивается, кривится смущённо и извиняющеся, тоже - в темноту.  
\- Проведать тебя. Тебе не скучно киснуть в четырёх стенах?  
\- Нет. Жри, Хокаге.  
Саске, не оборачиваясь, кидает Наруто румяное красное яблоко, совсем немножко не попадая на звук. Из окна видно, как на скале Каге под умелыми руками мастеров потихоньку вырисовывается улыбающееся лицо Рокудайме - даже полоски на щеках сделали. Инаугурация была всего неделю назад - даже времени зайти к Учихе ещё не было.  
\- Моё изваяние почти доделали, - делится новостью Наруто, вгрызаясь в кислый бочок яблока.  
\- Я рад, что не увижу его. Твою рожу в двух экземплярах я бы не выдержал.  
Наруто хочет и не может обидеться, только невольно косится на бледное лицо Саске с тонкими аккуратными шрамами вместо глаз - зашили, чтоб не занести грязь в глазницы. Если бы они только успели раньше... На каких-то пятнадцать минут...  
\- Хватит на меня пялиться, - усмехается Саске.  
\- Извини, я...  
\- Ты не виноват. Мне уже надоело это повторять.  
Наруто знает это, никто не виноват, кроме Учихи Итачи, но стыд ленивым чёрным чудовищем сворачивается в груди клубком и не собирается уходить. Если бы.  
\- Придурок, ты уснул, что ли?  
Саске подходит совсем близко, насмешливо ухмыляется, и совсем не замечает, что отросшая чёлка уже закрывает ему глаза... То, что от них осталось.  
\- Знаешь... Я не смог поклясться на инаугурации... Только сказал, что стал Хокаге, чтоб больше никогда не позволить пострадать моим друзьям... - Наруто запинается, но всё-таки выговаривает до конца. - Я соврал.  
Саске вопросительно вздёргивает бровь.  
\- Я стал Хокаге, чтоб убить твоего чокнутого брата! - выплёвывает Наруто скороговоркой.  
\- Ну и болван.  
Болван. Полный. Тем более, что об Учихе Итачи с тех пор так и не было ничего слышно, и даже не факт, что он был ещё жив, но, в отличии от внешне абсолютно равнодушно принявшего слепоту Саске, Наруто никак не мог смириться. Будто эта незаживающая рана была его.  
Тяжёлая рука мягко зарывается в волосы, и Наруто не сразу соображает, что это - Саске, только потрясённо замирает под неожиданной лаской.  
\- Прекрати. Если у кого и есть причина показательно страдать, то это явно не ты.  
Наруто знает. Знает, знает, знает... Стискивает Учиху в объятиях и получает обидную оплеуху, от которой больно клацают зубы.  
\- Ублюдок! За что!?  
\- За просто так. Будь действительно хорошим Хокаге.  
Наруто болезненно кривится, и Саске ждёт - мрачный и терпеливый, как неподъёмно-тяжёлая, горькая вина за плечами. Собственная, пусть и искалеченная, Коноха Узумаки Наруто, та, которой не жалко отдать жизнь.  
\- Клянусь.


End file.
